To the Past: Guardian of the Hunt
by Night and Light Sky
Summary: Percy, Thalia, and Nico of both past and present are sent to the past Olympus to read a book for to avoid the painful with a letter sent by the fates. They will be sent in a spiral of sister-complex, confusion and last but not the least: Love Will past Artemis finally let go off being a maiden goddess for Percy? And will Apollo finally stop being overprotective of her Sister?
1. Chapter 1

_Well this is my first Percy Jackson Story, So try not to criticize and tell it if I am wrong. This is gonna be a maybe OOC, I don't really mind it. So hope you like it._

* * *

_**Chapter 1 Prologue**_

_**Percy's POV**_

As I have married Artemis and had 3 children with her_. _I still relive the moments I had with Good and Bad things that happened in our lives but, It just madeour relationship stronger, and I like it_**.**_

The tmes where I wrap my arms around her if she needed the comfort and helping hand if she needed help in the hunt.

I still relive the hard times when I had died and saw her look so sad, her confidence at the lowest of hers, Very hard to see her like that because of her pride. But right now I just want to see her smile like she always does and her head held high_**.**_

Now we were at the beachhaving a time of our lives.I watched the children while Artemis changed in her swimsuit_**.**_

****our eldest, which right now is 11 years old,****had auburn colored hair like Artemis and sea-green eyes like me**. **He has a good built like me but still swift**, **silent and flexible like Artemi_s**.**_

_Zoe, _the middle child_, _which is right now 8 years old_,_was a good huntress. Like her mother,she was outstanding on the bow but just fairly for her hunting__knives. She had jet black hair like mine and sea-green eyes like mine_**.**_

Our youngest, Lily, was right now 4 years old, she was good with the horses and good at the sword like I am**, **while she had sucked at Archery like me at first**, **but she was learning**. **She had jet black hair and silver eyes like my beloved Goddess_**. **_

When Richard, Zoe, and Lily came to thebeach and me watching them build sand castles and Lily__going to sea but not far, Artemis, my beloved, came out of the__changing room,wearing her swimsuit**_._**She looked gorgeous as ever_,_with her auburn hair flowing through her backand her one piece showing some of her curves___,_but that was fine**_._**Her silver eyes shined when the sun reflects throughher****eyes,glowingwithhappiness**__****_._**

I walkedto her andwrapped my arms__through her waist and smiled gently_**, **_She looked absolutely watched the childrennow sittingon the sand, leaning on__each other smiling. We were happy_**.**_

Time now fast forward and now it was sunsetand now we were going back to CHB(Camp Half-Blood) to take charge once moreafter we let Chiron take inchargewhilewe were at the beach_**.**_

When we arrivedat the camp I unloadedout the bags wehad at the back of the car__while Artemis checked her hunters.__While she does that, A bright golden lightengulfed me and our children_**.**_

_***On Olympus***_

_***Hestia's POV***_

We were partying over Artemis when she was freed from the chains that bound her and carrying off__the weight of the sky when the 3 remaining half-bloods:Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon,Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena,Thalia Grace**, **daughter of Zeus_**.**_

We were partying and now it was 9:00pm__when suddenly a golden bright light flashedand 11 people felloff the light and Athenaconjured a couch_._There were 8__black haired while there was a 3 with blond stood up and dusted themselvesand looked up from their positionsand when they noticed us, they bowed_**.**_

Suddenly,my youngest brother_,_ Zeus, king of the gods_, _boomed_**. **_

"Who are you?" He asked_.** (A/N: or boomed)**_

"You don't know us?" The eldest of the black haired women in the bunch asked**.**

Before he couldanswer_,_Another flash died outand a packagesuddenly popped__out and landedon Athena's lap**. **Shepicked it up and said_**  
**_

**_"_**Well_, _we have a package_**"**_

**_"_**Why don't you just read it Bird Brain_,_we already know it's a package"Poseidon, my favorite little brother said_**.**_

The said goddess glaring at him but she complied_**.**_

**"**_**Dear Gods, Immortals, and demi-gods**_

_**You are right sent back to the past and are**_

_**Supposed to read a book about our favorite demi-god turned God.**_

_**We sent to you Gods and 2 Immortals to be with you to read a book.**_

_**And here's a prophecy given by the Oracle of Delphi:**_

_**You will travel back in time, to years gone by,**_

_**But while you're there, no time will fly.**_

_**You will read a book from the past,**_

_**With the highest powers, twelve amassed.**_

_**They will change the future, but for the better,**_

_**With your help, a book, and a letter.**_

_**Lives will be saved, and cruel fates will be spared,**_

_**But a warning for the unprepared.**_

_**If you do not try and succeed, with your every breath,**_

_**The Gods rein will end in death.**_

_**-The Three Fates, Apollo, Hermes and Zeus.**_

_**PS: try not to hurt the 3 demi-gods, and the guest.**_

_**PSS: Say your name and your parentage and titles.**_

Silence filled the air_._ Everyone was trying to__comprehend the meaning of the said prophecy_**.**_

**"**Well, Why not tell us your names?_" _Apollo asked to the Immortalsand Gods currently present.2 girls stepped up at the front, both of them_**, **_I think are the same person._**  
**_

**_"_**I am Thalia Grace_, _daughter of Zeus"The Girl said stepping back_**  
**_

**"**I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Lieutenantof the Goddess Artemis_"_The older of the two said and also stepped back. I knew it, I was right_**.**_

The younger gasp and said "No way_,_ she so awesome!"_**(A/N: I'll call him YT)**_

Another pair followed the girls_**  
**_

**_"_**I amNico Di Angelo_, _son of Hades_" _The youngersaid_**.**_

**"**I am Nico Di Angelo_**, **_son of Hades, Ghost King, Immortal Camper of Camp Half-Blood_**" **_The Older said

The younger male of the 2 namedNico(A/N: I'll call him YN_)_ looked astonished_**  
**_

Then 2 males with jet black hair__and sea green eyes followed_**  
**_

**_"_**I am Percy Jackson,Son of Poseidon"_****__ (A/N:I'll call him PJ)_and then followed b_y_

**"**I am Percy Jackson_, _Son of Poseidon, God of the Hunt_,_Tides, Archery, Swordsmanship**, **shadows, nobility, and heroes." The older said**.**

My jaw settled onthe ground gapping on the boyin front of me**…**the god of the hunt? How!_**  
**_

**_"_**THE GOD OF THE HUNT_"_Apollo exclaimed_**.**_

The Older Percy (A/N:I**'**ll call him Percy. Please do see the difference.**) **sighed. He must've hadthose reaction before_**.**_

Percy nodded and that ended the conversation about his title_**.**_

**"**Why not start the boo_k _so that maybe we could understand what it says, hmm?" Is suggested_**  
**_

Everyone nodded._**  
**_

**"**So who wants tostart**?**_**" **_Athena asked_**.**_

No one raised theirhandssoshesighed_**. **_

**_"_**I will start then**" **Shesaid_**.**_

**"**The Book's name is the Guardian of the Hunt_" She stated._

She opened the book and read_._

"_Percy"_

_And… Cut…_

_Hope you like it. Review then_


	2. Chapter 2 Percy

**Well thanks for the reviews I got, There are good but there are bad ones as well, I don't really care.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and the original story, It's Rick Riordan and PaleRider365 respectively.**

_Previously:_

_No one raised their hands so she sighed._

_"I will start then" She said._

_"The Book's name is the Guardian of the Hunt" She stated._

_She opened the book and read._

_"Percy"_

* * *

***Poseidon's POV***

**"When I was very young, I was foolish enough to believe that I could bring an end to all these conflicts. If only I had possessed the humility to say to myself, I have seen enough for one life, I've done my part. Then again, there is no greater glory than fighting for those that you love" I stand before the gods in hope that they grant me my one request. Zeus looks at me with filled curiosity in his blue eyes. The rest of the Olympians did the same. **" She started

I was very worried, What could have happen in the future to make my boy think like that?

**"Percy Jackson, what do you wish of us?" Zeus asked me in his deep commanding voice. My father looked at me with worry. I looked horrible. My green eyes are rimmed with red and I have no doubt that I am as pale as a sheet of paper. Hestia seemed sad; I believe she knows why I am here. Artemis looks at me genuine curiosity. I took a deep breath." **

Everyone including my nemesis, Athena, was very curious. Everyone except Athena leaned in well she already had the book, Why would she need to lean, right? What could have been his request?

**"Lord Zeus, I wish to die."**

"WHAT" Thalia exclaimed turning to the future Percy. Why would he want to die. I also looked at him for an explanation, but he ignored my look and looked down. I sighed and leaned back.

**The room got cold as the gods gasped. My father looked sick and Artemis's eyes widened. Hestia looked even more depressed and Ares looked… sad. Even Zeus looked at me worryingly.**

**"Why do you wish to die Hero of Olympus?" I sighed. Pain was in my chest. Athena seemed to notice my pain. She looked regretful.**

'_Why would she looked regretful, I don't think she would need to looked like that right' _I thought. I was snapped out of my mussing when Athena continued.

**"I wish to die because the campers have forgotten me and the daughter of Athena has destroyed me emotionally." I looked at Athena with mournful eyes.**

Annabeth, was it, gasped and went wide-eyed. Well I can't blame her but It was still her and so I scowled at her for braking Percy's heart.

**" You were right; in the end my fatal flaw would destroy me. **

I flinched for that.

**After all I've done for them; they cast me aside because a new hero did the twelve labors of Hercules, while I have won two wars for them. I've been treated like trash at camp half-blood and Annabeth chose architecture over me. **

Annabeth looked down because of that sentence. I glared at her, and she flinched.

**It was either stay with me or go to Greece to remodel the Parthenon. I was foolish to believe that a hero gets a happy ending. There is nothing for me here now. Sure I have my mother, but she doesn't need me." The Olympians looked downcast,**

"Percy" I called.

He looked up and looked at me.

"Remember, Your mother will always need you" I continued.

"I know that now, but thank you father" He answered. And I nodded. I signaled at Athena to continue. And she did.

**I wonder why. It's not like most of them were fond of me. After looking at each other, Zeus had a glint in his eyes.**

My eyebrow rose and looked at Zeus, but he was also curious so I looked at Athena and she continued.

**"Perseus Jackson, you say you wish to die because you have no purpose in life?" I nodded." If I were to give you a purpose, would you accept immortality like one of Artemis's hunters?" I pondered on what he said. A new purpose? I sighed. It seems the gods don't agree with my death. Let's see what they offer me. **

'_What would my dramatic brother offer to my son' _I mussed.

**I nodded again to Zeus's question. He smiled and looked at Artemis. They were probably having one of those mind talk things. Artemis's face was calm, and then it turned red in anger before returning to normal under Zeus's glare. Zeus returned his attention to me.**

Everyone was again leaning in anticipation of what it was

**"Perseus Jackson, Artemis has agreed for you to become guardian of the hunters and her. Will you accept this offer? You will live in service of Artemis and be the only male in the hunt." My mouth dropped open**

As everyone in the throne room was right now, looking at the book in surprise.

**and I looked toward Artemis. **

**She grudgingly nodded. The other gods had the same face I had except Apollo who was grinning like a madman. I turned to Hestia, she was smiling. I knew what I had to do.**

"Which is?" Annabeth asked, looking at Percy.

"You'll see" Percy said, not glancing at Annabeth at all.

**"I Perseus Jackson, Swear up on the River Styx and upon the creator Chaos that I will protect Artemis and her hunters and if need be, give my life to keep them safe, no matter the cost." The gods seemed perplexed that I would use such a deep oath. I turned to Artemis and saw … is she smiling. Aphrodite had this weird look on her face, like she was thinking. My father cleared his throat and I looked toward him.**

"Percy, don't swear open the creator's name" I said.

"I already had, Dad" Percy said

**"Percy, you shouldn't have sworn on Chaos's name it-" something cut him off. A black helix with an eye in it appeared in the room. It was the symbol of Chaos. The only reason I knew was because **_**she**_** showed me a book on symbols. A deep voice resonated in the room.**

Everyone gasped.

**"I've watched you Perseus Jackson for a very long time and you have impressed me, the creator time and time again with your loyalty and courage. Tell me why you swore on my name?"**** The gods seem frightened, but I felt comforted by the force in the room. If this was Chaos then the gods had a reason to shiver. Why did I swear on Chaos?**

I also wanted to ask but kept it, I know that my question will be answered.

**"I'll be honest, I have no idea it just felt right." The voice in the helix hummed.**

**"****Perseus Jackson, you are the first to swear on my name, that I have allowed to live. I give you my blessing in hopes that your life will prosper, you are an interesting person, Jackson and I will not have it wasted."**

**My eyes widened and so did the gods.**

Just as we also do right now.

**A black ball of shadows fired from the helix and hit me dead on. My dad screamed my name. I was in a black cocoon. The shadows swirled around me and attached onto my body. The shadows were making me an outfit. It gave me a black under robe and a hooded over robe. The hood covered my face so only my mouth and chin could be seen. I got two vambraces. Each with…. A hidden blade? Where have I seen this before? A belt was attached to me and three throwing knives were strapped onto each side of the belt making six total. A sweet looking sword was sheaved at my waste and I had a red sash around my waist. To complete it were a pair of black pants and black boots. All and all, I thought I looked pretty cool.**

"LUCKY" Apollo groaned and he changed in the outfit. And Artemis rolled her eyes and smacked his Head.

"OWW" He said and change back.

**"Thank you lord Chaos."**

**"****You're welcome young one. I have also given you increased senses so like a hunter or assassin you know who's good, who's bad and what your objective is. You now have the knowledge of an experienced Assassin.**** "I grinned. This was gonna be fun.**

"COOL" Hermes and Apollo said. I just shook my head and Atemis notched 2 arrows and shoot where Apollo doesn't shine. I winced. That's gotta hurt.

**"****I take my leave knowing your life is gonna get more interesting****." With that, the helix disappeared. I turned to the gods who looked at me like I grew another set of arms. Hestia cleared her throat. I gave her a questioning glance. She smiled.**

As he also does right now.

**"It's my turn to bless you! Will you allow me to be your patron Percy?" I nodded. Hestia was one of my favorite Olympians.**

"I'm gonna have a champion" Hestia squealed. I smiled at her. She finally had one now, and it was my son. I was proud.

**She squealed with delight. She snapped her fingers and I felt control over another element that wasn't water. I placed my palm out and a ball of fire appeared. I grinned.**

"Lucky" Thalia and Nico whispered.

**"Sweet!" Not wanting to be outdone Aphrodite gave me a look that told me I'm screwed.**

"You're screwed dude" Nico said.

**She snapped her fingers and a blast of pink hit me. I don't know what happen. Wait a sec, am I taller? Why was Aphrodite blushing, why was Hera blushing. Is Artemis red?" **

"I do not blush boy!" My niece, Artemis snapped at my son.

**Zeus sensing my confusion snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared. Now I knew I was handsome before because a lot of chicks have told me but now I made Apollo look dim while I was the sun.**

"Hey!" Apollo yelled.

**Meaning I was more attractive than I already was. I seemed more muscular too. I glared at Aphrodite; I wasn't trying to pick up a girl. I mean I am joining the hunt! Zeus had that glint in his eyes." Percy if you could transform into any animal, what would it be?" he asked. Now I had to think. A Pegasus? No. A Dragon? No. Think Percy think! I got it! Time to score some points with Zeus.**

I raised a eyebrow, eyes peering at Percy, suspicious.

**"An Eagle." Zeus grinned **

I sighed.

**and my dad, well he wasn't happy." I give you the ability to transform into my sacred animal and you have the permission to fly in my domain." I nodded. My dad tossed me a ring. I looked at it with curiosity. My dad smirked.**

**"I leave it to you to find out what it does." I shook my head with amusement. I walked toward Artemis and bowed. She had a smirk but shook her head.**

"Why did she do that, Perce?" Nico asked.

Percy rolled his eyes "Nico, You don't need to ask, You came from our time" he said.

**"Don't bow; I hate it when people bow." I nodded" Don't think I am gonna go easy on you. I don't want a guardian, I can protect myself! But father thinks otherwise. Meet me in Yellowstone." And with that she was gone. Hephaestus called my name. I turned around.**

Hephaestus raised a brow and looked at Percy

**"Percy, if you ever need equipment, don't hesitate to ask. You honored Beckendorf. It's the least I can do."**

"YES! Something new to build" Hephaestus said, smiling as if he had gotten a gift for Christmas.

**I nodded. Zeus shooed me out of the council room. Now I did the smartest thing ever. I jumped off Olympus. For all you adrenaline junkies out there, I have one word to say.**

"That was awesome I tell you" Percy said, grinning

**AWSOME! I don't know how fast I was going but all I know was I couldn't see Olympus anymore and I could see the empire state building. I willed my body to transform into an eagle. It felt like my body was being twisted apart. I closed my eyes to shut the pain out. When I opened them everything was clearer.**

**It's like I went from regular video to HD. I felt free soaring in the sky. As I flew a flash of light appeared next me. It was Hermes. He just smiled at me and snapped his fingers. I felt like my body was stepped on by a Titan, ground to dust by a Cyclops stampede and then put in a cheese grater.**

"How would you know how that felt?" I asked, worried.

**When I opened my eyes, I found myself in Yellowstone. I soared around the park till I found the hunters camp. Being the birdy I was, I perched on a branch. Artemis and the hunters were talking.**

"Don't you dare spy on us, Perseus" Artemis threatened

**"Look girls, I don't like it either but this man is different than others. He is not a pig and won't flirt with you. Artemis said. Phoebe growled**

"How dare she growls at me, I'm gonna have to talk to her when we get back" Percy said

**"How do you know?" Artemis glared at her and Phoebe muttered an apology.**

"She better be" Percy said.

**"You all know him, especially you Thalia." Thalia rose an eyebrow.**

"She sure does" Richard said, grinning

**"Who is it?" I decided to make my presence known. I shifted out of eagle form and hopped from the tree.**

**"That would be me Thals!" The hunters readied their bows and pointed them at me. I just chuckled. Thalia was the first to recover from the shock.**

**"Who are you?" I gave her a hurt look.**

Percy shooked his head and looked hurt

"How could you not recognize me, Thalia, I'm Hurt" Percy said looking hurt

"Okay, Sorry about that, but really, I couldn't recognize you with your hood up!" Thalia said.

**"You really can't recognize me Thalia?" I said as I flipped up my hood. The hunters gasped while Thalia ran toward me crushing me with a hug.**

**"You are the Guardian of the Hunt?" she asked. I nodded.**

"Of course he is, auntie" Lily said, And I tell you, She looks very cute.

**"Why?" I sighed sadly. The pain returned.**

"You should have known Thals, that I didn't want to talk about it" Percy said sadly

"Sorry, I didn't know" Thalia reasoned

Annabeth flinches when Richard, Zoe, and Lily glared at her.

**"There is nothing for me at camp anymore Thalia, if you want to know, talk to Artemis. She knows all the details.**

**She glared at me but nodded. Her eyes lit up with a mischievous glint and I knew I was screwed. The hunters and Artemis grinned when they saw it. Artemis smirked at me.**

Percy Groaned and we looked at him curiously and gestured at Athena to continue.

**"Since you are with the hunt, you must clean our clothes, sharpen our arrows set up our camps and cook us dinner" I groaned. I should've known that instead of being the Guardian, I would be the slave. All well, it can't be that bad.**

"Yup, I hatted that when she said that" Percy said

**"I also have to teach you archery." Me and my big mouth!**

"Yes you have a big mouth, cousin" Thalia said laughing when of us chuckled.

When everyone had calmed down, Athena conjured a watch and then

"We'll continue this tomorrow morning 9:00 sharp, got it" Athena said

Everyone nodded, Everyone knew it was already late so we retreated to our bedrooms to sleep.

* * *

_And….. Cut!_

_That's all folks, see you next time!_

_Now you just need to review, and flames are highly avoided!_

_Thank you, see you again next time_


	3. Chapter 3 Artemis

I am very sorry for taking so late to actually update this story, been very busy for requirements to pass and my brother that constantly annoys me is really ticking me off. Sorry I'm already ranting. SO I'm back to let you read this again

Oh and thanks to those who have favorite and alerted my stories I really appreciate it!

And those who have reviewed thanks by the way!

Disclaimer: PJO is not mine, It's Rick Riordan's.

Read On

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Yes you have a big mouth, cousin" Thalia said laughing when of us chuckled._

_When everyone had calmed down, Athena conjured a watch and then_

_"We'll continue this tomorrow morning 9:00 sharp, got it" Athena said_

_Everyone nodded, Everyone knew it was already late so we retreated to our bedrooms to sleep_

Everyone woke up early to eat and by 9:00 Everyone is sitting comfortably on their chairs, couch or for the Gods, their thrones.

* * *

~Artemis' POV~

"So who's gonna read next?" Athena questioned looking at the people gathered.

"I will" Thalia volunteered

Athena then passed the book to Thalia while she cleared her throat and started with a strong voice

**Percy POV**

**As I sharpened the arrows of the huntress's I couldn't help but remember something Chiron told me after the second war. "I have watched you grow from a boy to a man in so short a time. It fills me with as much sadness as pride. You fit your father's shoes as if they have been tailored to your feet."**

Thalia stopped and snickered while Nico laughed outright "Maybe it is, Perce" Nico said, dripping with sarcasm. Percy pouted.

**I chuckled at the memory. If I really did fit in my father's shoes, then perhaps I would've accepted godhood like he would've if he were in my place. Love is a cruel mistress. Instead of being a god I chose a love that faded away. Damn you Aphrodite!**

"Hey!" Aphrodite yelled while the others snickered (demigods and Thalia as well as Nico) while the gods didn't try to hide their laughter.

**These hunters really don't like men and to be honest, I don't trust women anymore. I understand why the hunters hate men. Sadly most of the men in the world are pigs and backstabbers, but I wish they would learn that not all men are that way. That sometimes it's not the man who breaks the woman's sometimes it's the woman who breaks the man's.**

"It's because in the Greeks, more boys break the woman's heart, so it's our way to let them see what we fill" I interrupted but irritated when I said the word boy in my sentence.

**I put the finished arrows down and sighed. I've sharpened over three thousand arrows in three hours. **

'_That fast even my hunters can't sharpened that fast'_ I thought.

**It irks me that I have to do everything. Why couldn't I have just said no to Zeus's offer? Oh yeah that's right, he would blast me into Tartarus. I guess it isn't all bad. Besides the pranks that they do on me, we don't really socialize. The only hunter I talk to is Thalia. She's the only one that tolerates men or it could be just me. Speaking of Thalia here she comes now.**

**"Hey Perce" She said. She had a big smile on her face and I wondered why. Thalia has always been a sister to me.**

"And I'll always be, Perce" Thalia said interrupting the story and turned to Percy, who in turned smiled gratefully while she started again.

**She doesn't know of my breakup with Annabeth but I have no doubt in my mind that Artemis will tell her and the huntress sometime this month. And when she finds out, either me or Annabeth will have to face her wrath. Preferably Annabeth.**

Percy grinned and told Thalia "I like what you did, you know" Thalia made a thumbs-up gesture also grinning and continued the story.

**"Hey Thals" I forced a smile. Just because I wasn't happy didn't mean I would push it on good ole pinecone face.**

**"Milady told me to let you know that we are moving out of Yellowstone in three hours so pack up and get ready." I nodded. I've only been in the hunt for two days. In this time I figured out how to activate my fire powers. Apparently my power comes from my emotion which is dangerous. If I am too angry then my fire turns into Greek fire. **

"That isn't good, is it?" Hestia asked

"Very, milady, because my temper isn't manage easily, And I get easily angered." Percy replied

Hestia nodded and looked at Thalia who continued the story.

**That stuff burns even underwater. I figured it would take me a month or so before I mastered this technique. You see my tent is far away from the hunter camp. The reason being is that I don't want to start trouble because my manly essence is in their camp. **

**Artemis confronted me about it earlier. I told her my reasons but she didn't seem satisfied. She told me she would talk to me later. I packed my gear. Apparently Chaos is nicer than he lets on because I have more Assassins robes, throwing knives, and some things to sharpen my weapons. **

**I even got some poison and a tomahawk. Chaos also gave me blueprints to give to Hephaestus. I don't understand them but he said Hephaestus would. **

"Was it a project for me?" My brother, Hephaestus, asked, already curious what was in the blueprint. '_Maybe he'll try to do it' _I thought.

Percy nodded and gestured at Thalia to read ones more

**I put my equipment into my bag and got out my tent. My tent was a black color with Chaos's symbol on it and Artemis's as well. My tent was a good three miles away from the hunters. With a snap of my fingers, my tent vanished and so did the arrows I sharpened. I ran into the forest. I climbed a tree and started running on the tree tops. **

**I always thought myself as a big clumsy warrior but with this enchantment from Chaos, I was as graceful as a deer, fast as a cheetah, nimble and light on my feet like a monkey and as acrobatic as a ninja. I scaled the treetops with ease.**

"I know your graceful, and very fast but nimble and light? That's hard to believed" Nico said

Percy rolled his eyes and said "Want a example?"

"Very" nico said

Percy rise to his feet and then ran towards his Fater's throne then suddenly he jumped high and twisted his body for a back flip and then landed on his feet after 3 back flips, grinning to Nico who was gapping at him.

**I felt free moving in the wilds, like I could just be me without everyone criticizing me for it.**

**As swung from a vine, I remembered the dream of Chaos I had last night. In the dream, Chaos said I had a special ability that he didn't give me, it was something I already had and he awakened it. I call it my Assassin's sense. When I speak to someone, I can pick up lies and I can tell who I need to go after and who is my enemy.**

I narrowed my eyes curious to what power the creator has given to this man.

**I find it really cool. I wished I had this power before, if I did then maybe I could've prevented Silena from giving info to Luke. I sighed as I reached my destination. I sat on the branch watching the hunters wait for me. No need to dwell on the past. This is my new family now and even though we don't see eye to eye. I will protect them anyway.**

"You are quite possessive aren't you?" I said

He nodded "I am, you and the hunters are my family now"

I nodded and listened once more to Thalia

* * *

**Artemis POV**

"We gotta know what my little sis thinks!" Apollo yelled grinning stupidly.

"I am not your little sis, I'm older than you!" I shouted glaring at my brother who just ignored me _'He is adopted, I know it, He's adopted, no way is he related to me!' _Ithought

**My hunters and I waited for Percy. Thalia, my lieutenant is quite fond of the boy. No not boy, Man. He will probably be the only man I will ever come to respect. After he took the sky for me so I could fight Atlas, I gained new respect for the Perseus.**

**He honored Bianca and Zoe. If Zoe liked him, then I will give him a chance. He has not flirted with my hunters, hell he hardly ever talks to us. Now I know it's been only two days but he's only spoken like ten words. Most toward me and Thalia.**

**I guess that is my fault. I have packed him with a bunch of work that used to belong to hunters. I've noticed that in these two days my hunters have mistreated the man. If it were any other man I wouldn't care. But Perseus isn't any other man. He's gained the respect of the creator, he's gained my respect and he even has the grudging respect of my father. He is not selfish. All I have seen from him is selflessness and purity. **

'_That is true , maybe he was a woman in his past life'_ I thought.

**So when I found out he wanted to die, I was honestly surprised. Why would someone who's gained the respect of the gods, hero to the campers who follow him and loved by nearly everyone wish to die. He wished to taken away from the pain of a broken heart.**

**For the first time in Greek history, a woman had broken the man's heart.**

**Not only his heart but his very essence. His green eyes which used to so happy and mischievous were only filled with pain and sadness that he tried to hide from me and Thalia. We both see it. Thalia knows nothing of it but I do.**

Thalia stopped reading and looked at Percy her eyes already telling what she wants to say to Percy but I know we both had the same thing in our mind. We'll get Annabeth for this.

**While I admire that the child of Athena wished to be single, I am angry that she broke this man and I don't know why. I heard my hunters shriek when buckets full of sharpened arrows appeared beside us. I wonder how he sharpened three thousand arrows in three hours! That would take my hunters at least a week to do.**

Too True.

**As I looked at the sharpened arrows my senses went wild. Someone was watching us.**

That can't be no one can hide theirselves from my hunters, They can notice it from 3 miles away!

**I scanned the area and saw who was watching us. Perseus.**

**The black Assassins robes were unique and quite honestly intimidating. The hood covered his eyes so all you could see were his nose and mouth. His mouth morphed into a smirk when he noticed I saw him. I narrowed my eyes but said nothing.**

**I looked to my hunters to see if they noticed him. They didn't. I sighed. It seems Percy can hide from my hunters. That's quite a feat. My hunters can detect a wolf from three miles away and here, this man is only a few feet away and they can't feel his presence. Thalia seemed to notice that something was up.**

**"What's wrong my lady." I smiled. Only Zoe and Thalia could figure out when something was bothering me.**

I smiled, Yes, Certainly those two are the only people who can figure me out

**"Nothing's wrong unless you call all of you not feeling Perseus's presence wrong." Thalia's eyes widened and my hunters looked around in alarm. My lips quivered in amusement. They couldn't see him. I looked toward the place where he was originally and my eyes too widened in alarm. Where did he go? I heard someone clearing their throat behind us and we all turned around frantically. Our bows ready. I lowered my bow. There he was. Sitting on the ground Indian style, lips quirked up in amusement. I wouldn't admit it but not even I could feel his presence for a second. The thought made me angry.**

**"Mind explaining to me how you evaded my hunters. I am quite curious." **

"Everyone I think also wants to know how you did so, Could you tell us?" Zeus said, while everyone nodded.

"It'll be explained in the book" He answered

Thalia quickly returned to the book to know the answer her question, even though she knows it while we don't.

**Thalia seemed to agree with my question and looked at Perseus expectantly, my hunters followed her lead. Perseus smirked and I had half the mind to either laugh at my hunter's expressions or to smack Percy for smirking.**

**"As you do know, Chaos did give me the knowledge of an experienced Assassin but he taught me a couple technique's in my dreams. The ability to hide in plain sigh,t not once did I attempt to even hide from you. I merely used my surroundings like a true Assassin or Hunter must. "My hunters gaped when they heard Chaos and Thalia had that expression that told me she was going to talk to me later. But for now I nodded to Percy.**

True, If you are a n Assassin or a Hunter, you need to use your environment ot your advantage, So if you have a forest use a camouflage or hide in the shadows.

**"Wise words which is something that my hunters have a hard time understanding. Perhaps you could train them to hide in plain sight and close combat." My hunters began to protest but I silenced them while Percy began to think. He nodded**

**"As you wish, but hunters I have to warn you, this will not be easy if you let your hate for men blind you, then I cannot teach you." They grudgingly nodded, obviously not happy with the situation. Phoebe seemed indifferent about it which surprised me and Thalia looked like she really wanted to learn. Things around here are about to get interesting.**

**"Alright hunters, move out! Zeus wants us to take care of a problem in the South Dakota Badlands. It seems that swarms of monsters are breeding there and we have to flush them out." Let's move I want to be there in three days.**

**Percy POV**

**South Dakota Badlands huh. Isn't that place like a desert. Guess I'm gonna find out. The hunters are gonna travel by foot. This is gonna be a long three days if Artemis makes me camp with them. As we started to head out, Thalia stepped up beside me. I raised an eyebrow. She stuck her tongue out**

Percy rolled his eyes and shook his head

**at me. After that she started to stare at my outfit. I grinned." Why are you staring at me?"**

**"You have an awesome outfit!" I rolled my eye. Pinecone face is still immature as ever. She smacked me upside the head. I glared at her.**

**"What was that for?" I growled. She chuckled with made me growl even more.**

**"You rolled your eyes so you deserve to be slapped." I laughed.**

And everyone also laugh excluding Percy who pouted.

**I don't know why but Thalia and Artemis can keep me happy for some reason and Artemis doesn't even try.**

**"So are you gonna tell me what has you sad." I looked at her in shock. Was I not hiding that emotion well enough? She seemed to notice my surprise.**

**"Don't act surprised, Artemis and I can see it, even if the other hunters cant." I sighed. I don't want to tell her and I know that if I don't she'll keep trying to get it out of me.**

**"Ask Artemis, please Thalia I don't want to talk about it." She nodded in understanding and took off in Artemis's direction. I have lived my life as best I could, not knowing its purpose but now I am starting to see new life. I wonder why? As I watched Thalia go, I couldn't help but smile.**

And the Percy smiled slightly as well

**As long as Thalia, my sister and Artemis my mistress don't leave my side, I think I will survive this pain. Why did I say Artemis! Argh! Don't even know my own emotions. But maybe I meant it. Aphrodite if you're messing with head, so help me you'll be the first god to ever be assassinated.**

"Better be careful then Aphrodite, don't want to be assassinated, don't we?" Athena said, smirking while the others laughed.

Aphrodite pouted

When everyone stopped laughing Thalia said "Getting pretty violent, Percy?"

**I think the hunter's violence is starting to rub off on me.**

"Yes, we have rub off on you, haven't we, Percy?" I said, amused.

**There is no way in hades I would have ever said that if I was still at camp half-blood.**

"I wouldn't have, never would" Percy said

Thalia closed the book and then said "So who's gonna read next?"

"I will" A voice from the back said.

We turned or some looked up and saw a… goddess, specifically…. It was me

"Hello Arty, how are the kids?" Percy said, smiling softly

"They're okay, don't worry about them" The Other Me said

Wait…. Did he just said kids, and my other me said they're okay…..

"**WHAT**"

* * *

O.O

Oh my Gods

She finally found out about the kids, and she isn't a maiden goddess anymore, Oh well -_-

Review please, I would greatly appreciate it

Peace out!


	4. Chapter 4 Percy

I'm very sorry for not having the time to updates like last time. If I had the time to do so my brother just doesn't like me to be in front of the computer, even if I do, he give time on how long I can do so. And I have so many thing to do that I can't even read anymore. I just gave myself some time to relax.

So here's the next chapter

Read on

* * *

_Previously from To the Past: Guardian of the Hunt_

_Thalia closed the book and then said "So who's gonna read next?"_

_"I will" A voice from the back said._

_We turned or some looked up and saw a… goddess, specifically…. It was me_

_"Hello Arty, how are the kids?" Percy said, smiling softly_

_"They're okay, don't worry about them" The Other Me said_

_Wait…. Did he just said kids, and my other me said they're okay….._

_"WHAT"_

* * *

Percy's POV

Oh I wish I had a camera with me.

You want to know why?

Well, The Olympian Council including Hestia and Hades, who was there because it was the Winter Solstice, actions would make a great spit take and a funny picture, I tell you now.

Oh wait I'm a god, I could do that.

I waved my hand and a camera appeared from thin air.

I focused the lens and

*Click* *Flash*

I grinned and looked at the picture I just took.

The Entire Olympian Council snapped from their stupor and finally questions come and all Hades broke loose.

The Future Artemis chuckled as she sat next to me and intertwined our hands.

Being a peaceful goddess, Aunt Hestia quickly told the others to quiet down, and they obeyed her, No one wants to anger her.

The Future Artemis (**A/N: I'll call her F Artemis so It will be easier**) snapped her fingers and the book appeared on her hands.

She cleared her throat, and then she started.

* * *

**Percy POV**

**It's been a day since we left Yellowstone. These hunters do not stop for anything. We are already halfway across Wyoming and at this rate; we'll be in the Badlands by tomorrow. As we walked, I noticed Thalia's expression. **

**She looked upset. **

"Why would my daughter be upset, boy?" Zeus said, looking at me

"Maybe, If you let Artemis read, you'll know" I said, rolling my eyes at Zeus

After that F Artemis started once more

**Artemis told her that after we clear out the monsters in the badlands, she'll tell her what happened to me. I guess she was pretty disappointed because she tried to ask me again and I just glared at her. The hunters still aren't very nice to me. **

"The Hunters are never nice to any men" Artemis said

"They still are, except me of course, but they see first if they are what they think they are, which are bad man" I said

**Phoebe tried to break my arm because apparently I was spying on them. Artemis had stood up for me but they are still mean. Earlier they sent a herd of deer my way and I was almost trampled to death. Then they sent bear after me while I was taking a nap.**

F Artemis shook her head at her

**All in all I wasn't happy.**

"Who would even be happy when you almost get killed" PJ said

And of course I get to agree

F Artemis continued reading

**We stopped at the border of Wyoming and South Dakota. Artemis wished to brief us before we start to camp. I was already thinking about where I was gonna camp when Artemis turned toward me.**

Artemis' eyebrows disappeared to her auburn hair, Her face in question.

**"Since you are new to the hunt, how do you think we should put end to this breeding ground?" she asked.**

Apollo, being the dumb god he is, asked (**A/N: I do not have anything against Apollo but this is necessary for the story**)

"Sis, Why would you ask Percy about how your hunters should kill the monsters?"

"Maybe, if you listened and try to understand and think first, then maybe you'll know, AND DON'T CALL ME SIS" Artemis said shooting a silver arrow that landed an inch above what makes him a male.

Apollo quickly shut up and listened.

**In all honesty I was shocked. I didn't think she would ask my input before the hunters. Thalia was grinning and the hunters were probably thinking the same thing I was. I honestly didn't know what to say, something mysterious perhaps. I grinned internally at that thought.**

PJ and Me smiled.

**"It matters not how we complete our task... only that it's done." I said. With that said, I sat upon the ground waiting for her to ask the hunters their opinion but they were all gaping at me, Including Artemis. **

As she did now.

**Thalia was just grinning. I don't know why but seeing Artemis's face warmed my heart. What is this feeling? It feels nothing like I felt for Annabeth. It felt better, like maybe my life would get better, Like I had something worth dying for.**

"I would have never thought that was when it all started, Seaweed Brain!" Thalia exclaimed laughing with Nico as well as the younger ones.

**Artemis POV**

"Here come Sis' View again!" Apollo said excited until an arrow was again close to his crotch

"Don't call me sis!" Both Artemis said, glaring at him venomously '_Men'_ while F Artemis continued '_Well except Percy'_

**I just stared at the boy, mouth wide opened in shock. How can a man think like this? At first I thought he would say something stupid or question me on why I am asking his input. Instead he answers me without a care in the world.**

**" It matters not how we complete our task?" So anyway of destroying the monsters is good for him. Does he not care if he dies? I brushed these thoughts away.**

**Whenever I think if Percy is hurt or could die. I feel pain and I can't explain why. To distract myself, I asked Thalia for her input since Perseus didn't care how we did it.**

"You're finally falling in love Artemis!" Aphrodite said excitingly

"Oh, another pair I think I'll call this Pertemis!" She continued

**"What do you think we should do Thalia?" Thalia eyes were filled with pride that I would ask her for her input.**

**"Milady, I believe that we should surprise them, if we go rushing in their like the campers, we'll end up dead." Perseus nodded his approval. I wasn't surprised. I was thinking the same thing. That's why he didn't care; he already knew that Thalia was thinking the same thing he was.**

**" So do you suggest we send a scout ahead of us in three days, I have no doubt that we are probably going to be in the badlands for a month with so many monsters there." Thalia nodded.**

**"I agree with you Lady Artemis, but who will we send?" The hunters looked nervous. I cannot blame them. For someone to scout ahead would be a dangerous task. The amount of monsters in the badlands made Mount Tam look like a zoo. They may be immortal but they can still die.**

Artemis was getting scarred for her hunters, but seeing as Thalia was calm, tried to calm herself down even if only for a bit.

**I was about to come up with another plan when Perseus stood up.**

**"Give me areas and I'll give you blood. If no one wishes to go then I will." I was surprised by his bravery. Apparently so were my hunters. I can see the looks of guilt on their faces. They probably don't want him dead knowing all they ever did was give him a hard time. **

Thalia sighed at this. If only she saw it when they were still there.

**Something I was going to address tonight. Thalia got a glint in her eye that told me whatever she was about to say was probably something I wouldn't approve of.**

**"M'lady, I wish to accompany Percy. It would be better if two went so someone is covering his back." I frowned at her suggestion. I wouldn't allow this. I don't want Thalia to go, hell I don't want Percy to go. **

**The both of them together would be a great team but Thalia's scent would make the monsters go wild. **

"Of course Pinecone Face, doesn't even remember that" I said, laughing at her.

* * *

*Zeus POV*

**Unless Percy can teach her how to mask it before he goes, she isn't going.**

**"Maybe, the answer will be a no if you can't learn to mask your scent. Your scent will let know the monsters that you are coming. It isn't a problem for Percy because he's apparently learned how to hide his presence." Thalia looked at Perseus expectantly. **

**The hunters, I could tell were curious how a man knew such a neat technique.**

**Percy sighed.**

**He nodded toward Thalia.**

**"I can teach you, the only reason I am going to even bother to teach you this art is because you treat me well. Now some people on the other hand have treated me like trash since I got here. Not gonna mention any names." Thalia snickered and I could barely hold in my own as we looked at some of the hunters guilty expressions.**

Me and the other Gods excluding Artemis laughed at the hunters while Artemis winced at the mentioning.

**Phoebes especially, her face was priceless.**

**Percy turned his attention toward me.**

**"Arty if you don't mind, I need to see Hephaestus on designs of weapons that Chaos gave to me." I glared at him.**

"Wow, I'll just call you Arty, Sis" Apollo said grinned, while both Artemis glared at him

**He was trying to hide his grin. I could tell. I heard Thalia snicker behind me and my hunters were holding in giggles.**

**"Arty" I growled. Perseus chuckled and I smacked him.**

"You know Moon Beam, that hurt" The Sea Spawn said at F Artemis, while she smirked at him.

**A red blotch on his cheek. **

**He rubbed it while he glared at me. **

**I gave him a cheeky smirk. His glare turned into a smirk.**

**"Yes Arty, what I can't give you a nickname. C'mon you know you like it. He smiled a beautiful smile on his beautiful face.**

'_Why would my daughter say that this… sea spawn is….beautiful'_ I thought looking at both Artemis _' Maybe this will be better for her'_ I continued. Then I listened again to my Future Daughter, Artemis.

**I turned around to hide my blush. I am a maiden goddess, I shouldn't be thinking this way. I do like the fact that he gave me a nickname, it makes me feel special but I'll never admit it.**

'_It is better for her to maybe, have her happiness, she hasn't looked this happy in those decades I have fathered her.' _I thought.

* * *

*Percy's POV*

**Percy POV**

"Looks like we're back to Seaweed Brain's thoughts once more" Nico said, quickly followed by the other laughing. Me and PJ pouting at them.

**Artemis was glaring at me. I couldn't help but hold in my laugh because if I didn't, I would probably end up with an arrow in a place it shouldn't be.**

It is true. I escaped with my life back then with my manhood. I shiver at the thought of not having children, especially what my life has become after all that hardships in life.

**She nodded to my question.**

**"You can go tonight, but first do all the work I gave you." I nodded but in the inside I groaned. **

**Three thousand arrows and a ton of laundry **

**Joy!**

Everyone started laughing at me, even my younger self.

I pouted at them.

"Don't worry PJ, you'll also experience what I'll be experiencing before so don't worry" I said to him, and I saw him pale and still the others still laugh at us, but now even harder.

When they finally calmed down, Artemis began to read _Again._

**Third POV**

**Perseus sat on a stump drying out clothes. Next to him stood a mountain of folded clothes**

They started to laugh at me again.

_Uggghhhhh, I'm starting to hate this book._

**It's been three hours since the hunters last pranked him. He was starting to get suspicious. Artemis had unfortunately made him camp near the hunters.**

**They didn't like that.**

"Of course they didn't like it, they hated it at first, but after **that, **they started to warm up to me." I said to them.

**Thalia didn't mind but the other hunters like Diana, Phoebe and Atalanta didn't like it at all. They stood near a bush watching him. **

"Why would they be watching him, niece?" Poseidon asked, suspicious at Artemis' hunters

**Their plan was set**

"What plan?" Artemis asked, Poseidon quickly followed, worried for his son.

**Atalanta whistled and a whole herd of deer came by.**

"WHAT!" Poseidon bellowed, standing from his throne beside Zeus, ready to flash but I stopped him from doing so. I didn't want him to kill my sisters, my family.

**As Percy was drying the clothes, he heard a noise.**

'**Was that hoof beats'. He thought. **

**His head snapped in the direction it was coming from. The whole herd was after him. His eyes widened and he ran like no tomorrow. The deer were on his heels. Artemis had heard the commotion and had come to see what had happened. **

Both Artemis looked at Poseidon to see his reaction, and they were becoming anxious because you can't see his reaction, seeing as he's hiding it.

**Her eyes widened at the sight of two hundred deer chasing Percy toward a cliff. Her eyes scanned the area and she saw her hunters laughing at the sight. They shouldn't be laughing, just because Percy can turn into eagle didn't mean he would make it. The transformation takes too much time. **

I looked at F Artemis and I saw her gulped. I tried to make her feel comfortable again and it worked. Then She started to read once more.

**She rushed toward the area, determined to save Percy.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

**I ran as fast I could. I was panting from exhaustion. The deer were right behind me. I could feel one's breath on my neck. I was running toward a cliff. **

Poseidon was starting to hyperventilate trying to calm himself down feeling as he knew what is supposed to happen next.

**There was no water below.**

Poseidon almost fainted there.

**I either die getting trampled or take the risk of jumping. I had no choice. I closed my and took a leap of faith. I was falling fast but I didn't attempt to prevent my fall. Something told me not to.**

**I opened my eyes and saw I was falling toward a pond. I smiled.**

Poseidon sighed and calmed himself down, even for a little, but still felt worry for his son.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

"Back to Arty!" Apollo said

"Can't you feel the mood Apollo!" Artemis said "And don't call me Arty" She continued

**He jumped.**

**For the first time in my life, I felt fear for a man. I managed to get the deer away but it was too late. I looked over the edge and saw a small pond. There was no way he survived the fall. It was at least 1600 meters and that pond wasn't deep enough.**

Artemis gulped feeling nervous but I gave her a reassuring smile.

**I felt pain in my chest and for some reason I wanted to cry. I glared at my hunters who had gone pale when they looked over the edge.**

"They should" Hermes said "Nobody likes to be killed and be sent to Hades" he continued.

**"Why?" I asked.**

**I tried to hide my pain. Atalanta looked like she was gonna cry. This prank went too far. The other hunters had looks of guilt.**

**"Milady, we didn't me-" I cut her off with a growl of anger.**

"Of course, When he doesn't die, they treat him like trash but when the prank goes too far, they become guilty" Hermes said, shaking his head.

**"What do you mean you didn't mean too! You knew that there was a cliff and yet you did a cruel prank that I told you not to do. Do you want to know why I accepted Percy Jackson as our Guardian. I accepted him because he was different. He wasn't an evil cruel man. Father would've given us a man I wouldn't have approved of. Since you killed Jackson, we are gonna get a guardian that won't treat you as nicely as Percy did." Atalanta was crying now and so were the other hunters.**

"They disserve it" Hephaestus said while tinkering with a project in his lap.

**I knew they didn't mean in it but this action not only hurt me, it ruined them because when Poseidon finds out, I don't want to think about it. We heard a snap of a twig and we whirled around quickly. What we saw made us gasp.**

"What was it?" YN asked

"Just listen Death Breath" YT said

**We saw a bruised Percy.**

**His leather armor looked damaged and his robe was torn in several places. Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I knew he was angry. They are lucky Thalia is asleep or she would be just as mad as I was.**

"I forgot about that, I'll slap them again, This time with a much more static electricity" Thalia said

"Thalia, forget about it already, will you?" I said

* * *

**Percy POV**

Looks like back to me again

**I was mad. No not mad, furious. Why would they do this? What had I ever done them? As I stepped forward, my teeth clenched and my fists closed I noticed something. Are they crying? Why would they be crying? Argh, it doesn't matter. Even if they felt horrible, they deserve to be taught a lesson. Its time I made my own trick. One hunter, Atalanta stepped toward me, tears running down her cheek.**

**"Percy we're sor-"I cut her off with a raised hand. I was upset but I was starting to lose my nerve.**

I sighed, They shouldn't have done this, if only.

**"Enough, you all need to get yourselves a new guardian, I'm done." I could feel Artemis's shock. Before anyone could attempt to persuade me to stay, I dug a smoke bomb out of my robe and threw it at the ground.**

**It exploded and black smoke seeped through, hiding me from their sight. I scaled a tree and ran toward our camp. I rushed into my tent, dug out my blueprints and ran out of the tent. I snapped my fingers and it was gone.**

**I mumbled a message for Hermes and I was teleported to Hephaestus's palace doors. Now it didn't look like a palace. It looked more like a factory or workshop. The doors were made of gold and they were huge. I cautiously knocked on the door.**

"First knock and when the God grants entrance, you may go in" Zeus said.

I rolled my eyes

As if I didn't know that.

**A voice crackled through the door.**

**"Who knocks on the door of the master smith?" it said. I smirked.**

**"Perseus Jackson, Guardian of the Hunt." The door opened and I stepped inside. I was in awe. If the Hephaestus campers ever came in here, they would all be squealing in joy.**

**It looked like a forge crossed with a factory. In the middle was a smelter and anvil. Hephaestus was working on something. I walked over to the man and greeted him.**

I saw Hephaestus smile before going back to what he was doing.

**"Hello Hephaestus." He grinned.**

**"Welcome Percy, is there anything you require of me." I smiled at him. He sure was a lot nicer to me now than before.**

**"Yes, do you mind taking a look at these?" I said as I handed him the blueprints. **

"What were in the blueprints?" Hephaestus asked, looking from his project

"You'll see" I said before listening again to F Artemis

**He studied them with a gleam in his eyes. He smiled like he just found something new to play with.**

**"Where did you get these designs, I've never seen anything like this?" he looked really excited.**

**"I got these from Chaos himself. I didn't know what they meant but he said you would know what to do."**

**"Give me your Vambraces with your hidden blades." I nodded and took them off. I handed them to Hephaestus. He examined them with glee.**

**"Such craft and detail. Utterly amazing. Now wait here this might take an hour or so"**

**I sat on a bench and waited and waited.**

* * *

**2 hours later.**

**Hephaestus came back with my hidden blades and vambraces and was grinning like a madman. He gave them back to me and I examined them as I put them on my arms again.**

**"They don't look different." I said. I was confused. Hephaestus chuckled.**

"You should know better Perce. He wouldn't have asked for the vambraces if he didn't do anything to it" Nico said, as if lecturing me.

**"Press one of the buttons on your vambraces." I don't have buttons on my vambraces….**

**Never mind.**

**I pressed one of the buttons and my hidden blade morphed into a hook. I eyed it with fascination. This would be good for getting across buildings with lines connected to it. I pressed another button and my blade turned into…. **

**No way a hidden gun**

"So Cool" Apollo said

"Yup, Awesome" Hermes confirmed

"You should widen your vocabulary" Athena lectured.

Before they began fighting, F Artemis began once more.

**That is so sick.**

**Hephaestus gestured toward the last button. I pressed it. My gloved hands were now claw like. These would be excellent for climbing things or needing to get an extra grip.**

**"Thank you Hephaestus."**

**"No need M'boy, if you need anything else, give me a call." I nodded and walked out of his palace and bumped into the last person I thought I would meet today.**

**Apollo**

"Enter Me" Apollo said, beaming

**He grinned at me.**

**"Sup Percy, taking care of my little sister?" I sighed and told him everything that's happen today.**

**"Damn, but are you really gonna leave them? I don't think my sister will be happy bro." I shook my head.**

**"No I'm not leaving them. This is just their punishment. Apollo chuckled.**

**"Before you go Perce, I bless you so that you are an awesome musician." I chuckled. Why would I need music?**

**"Oh also take this, it has a special effect on the wild." It was a silver flute. It had designs of animals on it. I thanked Apollo and teleported back to the badlands. Before I go back to hunters, I need to deal with the monsters.**

"Well that is done" F Artemis said, closing the book

"Who reads next?" Athena asked

"I will" Poseidon said

Dad snapped his fingers and he cleared his throat and

…..

* * *

And it's done!

Bye-Bi


End file.
